Beautiful Disaster
by ThefhithaStarkDeJackson1
Summary: La nueva Annabeth Chase es una buena chica. Annie cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Percy Jackson,alto,esculpido,y cubierto de tatuajes,es exactamente lo que Annie necesita y quiere evitar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoy les traigo una adaptación… Del libro Beautiful Disaster de Jamie McGuire… lo leí hace poco y me encanto y me gustaría adaptarlo al mundo de Percy Jackson… **_

_***Comentarios, sugerencias o insultos (aunque no creo que suceda), me lo dejan en un Review**_

_**Los personajes con los cuales se llevara a cabo la historia, no son míos son del grandioso escritor Rick Riordan… Y la trama de Jamie McGuire**_

_**Sinopsis**_

La nueva Annabeth Chase es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice, y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de cardigans en su armario. Annabeth cree que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Thalia, su camino a un nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola Noche de la Universidad de Eastern. Percy Jackson, delgado y cubierto de tatuajes, es exactamente lo que Annie necesita-y quiere-evitar. Él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por la resistencia de Annie hacia sus encantos, Percy la engaña con un sencillo truco, una simple apuesta. Si él pierde, él debe mantenerse en abstinencia durante un mes. Si Annie pierde, debe vivir en el apartamento de Percy por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier manera, Percy no tiene idea de que él ha encontrado a su igual.


	2. Bandera Roja

_**Los personajes con los cuales se llevara a cabo la historia, no son míos son del grandioso escritor Rick Riordan… Y la trama de Jamie McGuire**_

_**Bandera Roja **_

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Annie! —Me gritó Thalia. Su amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca! ¡Empeorará una vez que comience! —gritó Nico por encima del ruido. Thalia tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Nico nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre! Si estás buscando Economía 101… ¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo! Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es Meca! Mi nombre es Adam, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados de aquí sin su dinero! ¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas! ¡Así que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Nico negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Connor! —gritó al maestro de ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Thalia que podía enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Thalia conociera a Nico en la clase de orientación de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Eastern. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Eastern; pero Nico lo sabía aún antes de haberse matriculado. Percy, el compañero de cuarto y primo de Nico, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Chris había visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año, Percy era invencible. Juntos, Percy y Nico fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y las facturas con las ganancias.

Connor llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador estelar universitario de Eastern, Ethan Nakamura!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando Ethan entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos! ¡Sacudan sus botas, chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas! ¡Les presento a Percy "Mad Dog3" Jackson!

El volumen explotó cuando Percy apareció en una puerta de la habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus puños contra los nudillos de Ethan. Percy se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Ethan, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Ethan se puso cara a cara con Percy y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Ethan era asesina; Percy se veía ligeramente divertido. Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Connor sonó el cuerno. Ethan tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Percy. Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Ethan y Percy se hizo visible, por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Ethan cogió a Percy con sus gruesos brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Ethan se inclinó con el movimiento, Percy estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Ethan. Antes de que Ethan pudiera evitar el golpe, Percy lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara ensangrentada de Ethan una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Annie? —dijo Nico.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí! —grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Ethan tirar un puñetazo. Percy se giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Ethan. Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Ethan cayó al suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación estuvo en completo silencio.

Connor lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Ethan y la multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Thalia llamó mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color mar. Alguien me empujó por detrás y Percy me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia adelante.

— ¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ella! —gruñó Percy, empujando a cualquiera que se me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa, y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon2.

Connor dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Percy. — ¡Vamos, Mad Dog! ¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter. Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans, desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.

— ¿Qué estabas pensando idiota? —me gritó Thalia, tirando de mi brazo.

—Vine aquí para ver una pelea, ¿no? —Sonreí.

—Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, Annie —me regaño Nico.

—Tampoco Thalia—le dije.

— ¡Ella no trata de meterse en el círculo! —Frunció el ceño.

—Vámonos.

Thalia me sonrió y me limpió la cara. —Eres un grano en el trasero, Annie. ¡Dios, te quiero! —Ella enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y nos dirigimos hasta las escaleras y hacia la noche.

Thalia me siguió hasta mi habitación y luego se burló de mi compañera de cuarto, Rachel. Inmediatamente me quité la chaqueta con sangre, arrojándola al cesto de ropa sucia.

—Asqueroso. ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Rachel desde su cama.

Miré a Thalia, quien se encogió de hombros. —Sangrado por la nariz. ¿Nunca has visto una de las hemorragias nasales de Annie?

Rachel acomodó sus gafas y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, lo harás. —Ella me guiñó un ojo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Menos de un minuto después, mi celular sonó. Por costumbre, Thalia me enviaba un mensaje de texto después de haber dicho adiós.

_**Pasaré la noche con Nico, te veo mañana reina del cuadrilátero.**_

Miré a Rachel, quien me veía como si mi nariz se desangraría en cualquier momento.

—Ella estaba bromeando —le dije.

Rachel asintió con indiferencia y luego miró hacia el desorden de libros sobre su colcha.

—Creo que voy a tomar una ducha —le dije, agarrando una toalla y mi bolsa de baño.

—Alertaré a los medios de comunicación —bromeó Rachel, manteniendo su cabeza hacia abajo.

Al día siguiente, Nico y Thalia se unieron a mí para el almuerzo. Tenía toda intención de sentarme sola, pero a medida que los estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a mí alrededor estuvieron llenas por los hermanos de fraternidad de Nico o los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea, pero ninguno mencionó mi casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

—Nico —dijo una voz.

Nico asintió con la cabeza, y Thalia y yo volteamos para ver a Percy tomar asiento al final de la mesa. Fue seguido por dos voluptuosas rubias usando camisetas Sigma Kappa. Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Percy y la otra se sentó junto él, acariciando su camisa.

—Creo que he vomitado un poco en mi boca —murmuró Thalia.

La rubia en el regazo de Percy se volvió hacia Thalia. —Te he oído, puta.

Thalia tomó su rollo y lo arrojó al final de la mesa, rozando la cara de la chica. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Percy dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando a Percy.

—Thalia es mi amiga. Necesitas buscar otro regazo, Lex.

— ¡Percy! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Percy volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

Ella miró a su hermana y resopló, después las dos se fueron de mano en mano.

Percy guiñó hacia Thalia, como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose otro bocado a la boca. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño corte en su ceja. Él intercambió miradas con Nico y luego comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos de fútbol frente a él.

Aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido, Thalia, Nico y yo nos quedamos a hablar sobre nuestros planes de fin de semana. Percy se levantó para irse, pero se detuvo en nuestro extremo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Nico en voz alta, llevándose la mano a su oído.

Traté de ignorarlo lo mejor posible, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Percy me estaba mirando.

—Ya la conoces, Percy. ¿La mejor amiga de Thalia? Ella estaba con nosotros la otra noche —dijo Nico.

Percy me sonrió en lo que supuse era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo negro azabache y brazos tatuados, y yo puse mis ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearme.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes una mejor amiga, Thals? —preguntó Percy.

—Desde tercer año de secundaria —respondió ella, apretando sus labios juntos mientras sonreía en mi dirección—. ¿No recuerdas, Percy? Tú arruinaste su suéter.

Percy sonrió. —Arruino una gran cantidad de suéteres.

—Asqueroso —murmuré.

Percy hizo girar la silla vacía a mi lado y se sentó, apoyando sus brazos delante de él. —Así que tú eres Pigeon, ¿eh?

—No —le espeté—. Tengo un nombre.

Parecía divertido por la manera en que contesté, lo que sólo sirvió para enfadarme más.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó.

Di un mordisco por última vez a la manzana, haciendo caso omiso de él. —Entonces es Pigeon —se encogió de hombros.

Miré a Thalia y luego me volví hacia Percy. —Estoy tratando de comer.

Percy se preparó para el desafío que se le presentaba. —Mi nombre es Percy. Percy Jackson.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Sé quién eres.

—Lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo Percy, levantando la ceja herida.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Es difícil no darse cuenta cuando cincuenta borrachos están gritando tu nombre.

Percy se sentó un poco más derecho. —Eso me sucede con frecuencia. —Puse los ojos nuevamente en blanco y Percy se echó a reír—. ¿Tienes un tic o algo?

— ¿Un qué?

—Un tic. Tus ojos no dejan de moverse. —Se echó a reír otra vez cuando me miró—. De hecho, esos son unos ojos increíbles —dijo, inclinándose pocos centímetros hacia mi cara—. ¿Qué color son? ¿Grises?

Miré a mi plato, dejando que los largos mechones de mi cabello caramelo crearan una cortina entre nosotros. No me gustaba la forma en la que me hacía sentir cuando estaba tan cerca. No quería ser como las otras chicas en Eastern que se ruborizaban en su presencia. No quería que me afectara de esa manera para nada.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Percy. Ella es como mi hermana —advirtió Thalia.

—Thalia—dijo Nico—. Acabaste de decirle que no. Ahora no parará.

—Tú no eres su tipo —continuó ella.

Percy fingió estar ofendido. — ¡Soy el tipo de todas!

Miré hacia él y sonreí.

— ¡Ah! Una sonrisa. No soy un podrido bastardo después de todo —guiñó un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte, Pidge. —Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó al oído de Thalia.

Nico lanzó una papa frita a su primo. — ¡Quita los labios de la oreja de mi chica, Percy!

— ¡Me retiro! ¡Me retiro! —Percy mostró sus manos en un gesto inocente.

Unas chicas siguieron detrás de él, riendo y pasando sus dedos por su cabello para llamar su atención. Él abrió la puerta para ellas y casi gritaron de deleite.

Thalia se echó a reír. —Oh, no. Estás en problemas, Annie.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté, cuidadosamente.

—Él quiere que la lleves a casa, ¿verdad? —dijo Nico. Thalia asintió y él negó con su cabeza—. Eres una chica inteligente, Annie. Te lo digo ahora, si caes en su juego y terminas enojada con él, no llegues a tomártelo en contra de Thalia y yo, ¿De acuerdo?

Sonreí. —No voy a caer en su juego, Nic. ¿A caso parezco a una de esas Barbie para ti?

—Ella no caerá en su juego —le aseguró Thalia, tocando su brazo.

—Este no es mi primer rodeo, Thals. ¿Sabes cuántas veces ha jodido las cosas para mí, porque él duerme con la mejor amiga? ¡De pronto es un conflicto de intereses salir conmigo porque es fraternizar con el enemigo! Te lo digo, Annie, —me miró—, no le digas a Thals que ella no puede salir conmigo porque caíste enamorada por los coqueteos de Percy. Considérate advertida.

—Innecesario, pero se te agradece, —le dije. Traté de asegurarle con una sonrisa, pero su pesimismo se veía impulsado por los actos de Percy.

Thalia me saludó con su mano, yéndose con Nico mientras yo caminaba a mi clase. Entrecerré los ojos ante el sol brillante, agarré las correas de mi mochila. Eastern era exactamente lo que esperaba; desde las pequeñas aulas hasta las caras desconocidas. Era un nuevo comienzo para mí; finalmente podía caminar a algún lugar sin los susurros de los que sabían—o creían saber—acerca de mi pasado. Yo era indistinguible como cualquier otra estudiante de primer año en su camino a clase; sin miradas, sin rumores, sin lastima o criterios. Sólo la ilusión de lo que yo quería que ellos vieran: vestida de cachemira, sin sentido alguno, Annabeth Chase.

Puse mi mochila en el suelo y me derrumbé en la silla, inclinándome para tomar mi portátil de mi bolso. Cuando me levanté para ponerla en mi escritorio, Percy se sentó en el escritorio siguiente.

—Bien. Así puedes tomar apuntes por mí—dijo. Mordía una pluma y me sonrió, sin duda su mejor sonrisa.

Le lancé una mirada de disgusto. —Ni siquiera estás en esta clase.

—Qué si no. Por lo general me siento allá —dijo, apuntando con la cabeza a la fila superior. Un pequeño grupo de chicas me estaban mirando y me di cuenta de una silla vacía en el centro.

—No tomaré notas por ti —le dije, encendiendo mi computadora.

Percy se inclinó tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi mejilla. —Lo siento… ¿Te ofendí de alguna manera?

Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Mantuve mi voz baja. —No me acostaré contigo. Debes darte por vencido ahora mismo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro antes de hablar. —No te he preguntado si dormirías conmigo —sus ojos se dirigieron al techo en concentración—. ¿O sí?

—No soy una de esas Barbie o una de tus groupies allá arriba —le dije, mirando a las chicas detrás de nosotros—. No estoy impresionada por tus tatuajes, o tu encanto, o tu forzada indiferencia, por lo que puedes detener tu plan, ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, Pigeon. —Él era impermeable contra a mi rudeza—. ¿Por qué no vienes con Thalia esta noche?

Reí ante su petición, pero él se acercó más. —No estoy tratando de bolsearte3. Sólo quiero pasar el rato.

— ¿Bolsearme? ¿Cómo consigues tener sexo hablando de esa manera?

Percy se echó a reír, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Sólo ven. Ni siquiera coquetearé contigo, lo juro.

—Voy a pensarlo.

El Profesor Quirón entró y Percy se volvió al frente de la habitación. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, haciendo el hoyuelo en su mejilla notorio. Entre más reía, más quería odiarlo, sin embargo era justo eso lo que hacía imposible odiarlo.

— ¿Quién me puede decir cuál presidente tenía una amante? —preguntó Quirón.

—Asegúrate de escribir eso —susurró Percy—. Necesitaré saber eso para las entrevistas de trabajo.

—Shh —le dije, escribiendo cada palabra de Quirón.

Percy sonrió y se relajó en su silla. Mientras la hora pasaba, él alternaba entre bostezar y apoyarse contra mi brazo para mirar el monitor. Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para ignorarlo, pero su proximidad y sus abultados músculos de su brazo lo hacían difícil. Jugó con la pulsera de cuero negro alrededor de su muñeca hasta que Quirón terminó la clase.

Me apresuré hacia la puerta y el pasillo. Justo cuando me sentía a una distancia segura, Percy Jackson estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —preguntó, colocándose sus gafas de sol.

Una pequeña morena se puso delante de nosotros, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza. —Hola, Percy. —dijo, jugando con su pelo.

Me detuve, retrocediendo por su tono de voz dulce y luego caminé a su alrededor. La había visto antes, hablando normalmente en el área de los dormitorios de las chicas, Reyna. Su tono de voz sonaba más maduro y me pregunté por qué ella creía que Percy encontraría su tono de niña atractivo. Ella balbuceó en una octava más alta por un tiempo más hasta que él estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

Sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, él encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló una nube espesa de humo. — ¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí… tú estabas pensando.

Hice una mueca. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Has pensando en venir?

—Si digo que sí, ¿Dejarás de seguirme? Consideró mi estipulación y luego asintió.

—Sí. —Entonces iré.

— ¿Cuándo?

Suspiré. —Esta noche. Iré esta noche.

Percy sonrió y se detuvo en seco —Genial. Te veré después, Annie —gritó detrás de mí.

Doblé la esquina para ver a Thalia junto a Finch4 fuera de mi dormitorio. Nosotros tres terminamos en la misma mesa en clase de orientación para primer año, y supe que él sería la tercera rueda a nuestra bien engrasada máquina. Él no era excesivamente alto, pero aun así mucho más que mi metro con sesenta y cuatro centímetros. Sus ojos redondos compensaban sus rasgos delgados y finos, y su pelo teñido por lo general era estilizado por la parte delantera.

— ¿Percy Jackson? Jesús, Annie, ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a pescar en la parte profunda? —dijo Finch, con desaprobación en sus ojos.

Thalia sacó el chicle de su boca en una larga cuerda. —Sólo lo estás empeorando por ignorarlo. Él no está acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Dormir con él?

Thalia se encogió de hombros. —Te ahorrará tiempo.

—Le dije que iría esta noche.

Finch y Thalia intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? Él prometió dejarme de molestar si decía que sí. Tú irás esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí —dijo Thalia—. ¿En verdad vendrás?

Sonreí y pasé junto a ellos hacia el dormitorio, preguntándome si Percy podría cumplir su promesa de no coquetear. Él no era difícil de descifrar; o él me veía como un reto, o lo suficientemente un atractiva para ser una buena amiga. No estaba segura cuál me molestaba más.

Cuatro horas después, Thalia llamó a mi puerta para ir a casa de Nico y Percy. Ella no se contuvo cuando salí al pasillo.

— ¡Qué asco, Annie! ¡Pareces una vagabunda!

—Bien —dije, sonriendo a mi atuendo. Mi cabello estaba recogido encima de mi cabeza en un moño desordenado. Me había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y sustituí mis lentes de contacto por mis gafas con montura negra. Luciendo una andrajosa camiseta y pantalones de chándal, terminando con un par de chanclas. La idea se me había ocurrido horas antes, no ser atractiva era el mejor plan. Obviamente, Percy estaría desanimado inmediatamente y detendría su ridícula persistencia. Si él estaba en busca de un amigo, entonces sería muy poca cosa para ser vista a su lado.

Thalia bajó la ventanilla y escupió su goma de mascar.

—Eres tan obvia. ¿Por qué no rodaste en mierda de perro para completar tu atuendo?

—No estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie —le dije.

—Obviamente.

Nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento de Nico y yo seguí a Thalia a las escaleras. Nico abrió la puerta, riendo cuando entré. — ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

—Está tratando de no impresionar —dijo Thalia.

Thalia siguió a Nico a su habitación. La puerta se cerró y me quedé sola, sintiéndome fuera de lugar. Me senté en el sillón cercano a la puerta y me quité mis sandalias.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas y señales de tránsito estaban en las paredes, pero aparte de eso estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Percy, colapsando en el sofá.

Sonreí y empujé las gafas sobre el puente de mi nariz, esperando a que él prestara atención a mi apariencia. —Thalia tenía un ensayo que terminar.

—Hablando de ensayos, ¿Ya has comenzado el de historia?

Él ni siquiera se inmutó por mi cabello desordenado y fruncí el ceño ante su reacción. — ¿Tú?

—Lo terminé esta tarde.

—Pero no se entregará hasta el próximo miércoles. —le dije, sorprendida.

—Sólo para borrarlo de la lista. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser un ensayo de dos páginas sobre Grant?

—Me imagino que soy floja, entonces —me encogí de hombros—. Es probable que lo comience hasta este fin de semana.

—Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber.

Esperé a que se riera, o mostrara algún signo de que estaba bromeando, pero su expresión era sincera. Levanté una ceja. —Tú me vas a ayudar con mi ensayo.

—Tengo una A en esa clase —dijo un poco molesto ante mi incredulidad.

—Él tiene A en todas sus clases. Él es un jodido genio. Lo odio —dijo Nico mientras entraba en la habitación de la mano de Thalia.

Vi a Percy con una expresión dudosa y sus cejas se levantaron. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y que intercambie golpes para ganarse la vida no pueda obtener buenas calificaciones? No estoy en la escuela porque no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Por qué tienes que luchar, entonces? ¿Por qué no aplicas para becas? —Le pregunté.

—Ya lo hice. Se me concedió la mitad de mi matrícula. Pero hay libros, gastos, y tengo que obtener la otra mitad. Lo digo en serio, Pidge. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, sólo pregunta.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Soy capaz de escribir un ensayo. —Quería dejarlo en eso. Debí haberlo dejado en eso, pero lo nuevo que había revelado roía mi curiosidad—. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa que hacer para ganarte la vida? Algo menos, no sé, ¿sádico?

Percy se encogió de hombros. —Es una manera fácil de ganar dinero. No puedo ganar lo mismo trabajando en el centro comercial.

—Yo no diría que es fácil si tú estás recibiendo golpes en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí? —Me hizo un guiño. Hice una mueca y él rió entre dientes—. No soy golpeado con tanta frecuencia. Si tratan de golpearme, me muevo. No es tan difícil.

Me reí una vez más. —Actúas como si nadie más haya llegado a esa conclusión.

—No es solamente lanzar un golpe, recibirlo y contraatacar. Eso no va a ganar una pelea.

Puse los ojos en blanco. — ¿Quién eres tú… el Karate Kid? ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?

Nico y Thalia se miraron y luego sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. No me tomó mucho tiempo para reconocer que había dicho algo malo.

Percy no parecía afectado. —Tuve un padre con problemas alcohólicos y mal temperamento y cuatro hermanos mayores que portaban el gen de idiotez.

—Oh. —Mis orejas ardían.

—No te avergüences, Pidge. Papá dejó de beber, los hermanos maduraron.

—No estoy avergonzada. —Jugueteé con las puntas sueltas de mi cabello y luego decidí soltarlo y arreglarlo en otro moño, tratando de ignorar el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

—Fui obligada a venir aquí. No se me ocurrió que debía impresionarte — le dije, enfadada de que mi plan hubiese fracasado.

Sonrió con su sonrisa infantil, divertida, la cual incremento mi ira, esperando a que cubriera mi inquietud. No sabía cómo la mayoría de las chicas se sentían a su alrededor, pero había visto su comportamiento. Estaba experimentando un desorientado y nauseo sentimiento en lugar de un sentimiento cálido de colegiala, y entre más él intentaba hacerme reír, más inestable me sentía.

—Ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar para que las chicas vengan a mi apartamento.

—Estoy segura. —le dije, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Él era tan seguro de sí mismo. No sólo estaba descaradamente consciente de su físico, él estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se le lanzaran por lo que él consideraba mi actitud fría como algo refrescante en lugar de un insulto. Tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Thalia apuntó el control remoto al televisor y la encendió. —Hay una buena película esta noche. ¿Alguien quiere saber dónde está Baby Jane?

Percy se puso de pie. —Estaba a punto de ir a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre, Pidge?

—Ya comí —me encogí de hombros.

—No, no lo has hecho —dijo Thalia, antes de darse cuenta de su error—. Oh… es cierto, se me olvidaba que tú tomaste una ¿pizza? Antes de irnos.

Hice una mueca ante su miserable intento de arreglar su metida de pata, y luego esperé la reacción de Percy.

Él cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Tienes que tener hambre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Dondequiera que tú desees. Podemos ir a una pizzería.

Miré a mi ropa. —Realmente no estoy vestida. Él me observó por un momento y luego sonrió.

—Te ves bien. Vamos, que estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me puse de pie y me despedí de Thalia, pasando a Percy para bajar las escaleras. Me detuve en el estacionamiento, mirando con horror como él se montó en una motocicleta de color negro.

—Uh… —No supe que decir, arrugando los dedos de mis pies expuestos.

Me lanzó una mirada impaciente. —Oh, sube. Iré lento.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, leyendo la escritura en el tanque de gas demasiado tarde.

—Es una Harley Night Rod. Ella es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

— ¡Estoy usando sandalias!

Percy se me quedó mirando como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. —Y yo llevo botas. Sube.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y el motor rugió cuando lo trajo a la vida. Me subí y busqué algo a que agarrarme, pero mis dedos se deslizaron del cuero a la cubierta de plástico de la luz trasera.

Percy me agarró de las muñecas y las envolvió en torno a su cintura. — No hay nada de que aferrarte excepto de mí, Pidge. No me sueltes. —dijo, empujando la moto hacia atrás con los pies. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, salió a la calle, y se dirigió como un cohete. Los mechones de mi cabello que colgaban golpeaban contra mi cara, y me escondí detrás de Percy, sabiendo que terminaría con bichos en mis gafas si miraba por encima de su hombro.

Él aceleró el acelerador cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada del restaurante, y una vez que estacionó, no perdí tiempo para volver a la seguridad del concreto.

— ¡Eres un loco!

Percy se echó a reír, apoyando su motocicleta sobre el pie de apoyo antes de bajar. —Conduje al límite de velocidad.

— ¡Sí, si estuviéramos en la autopista! —dije, soltándome el moño para desenredar mi cabello con los dedos.

Percy me vio retirar el pelo de mi rostro y luego se dirigió a la puerta, manteniéndola abierta. —No dejaría que nada te pasara, Annie.

Pasé junto a él para entrar al restaurante, mi cabeza aún no estaba en sintonía con mis pies. El aroma a grasa y condimentos llenaban el aire mientras lo seguía a través de la roja alfombra. Eligió una mesa en la esquina, lejos de los grupos de estudiantes y familias, y pidió dos cervezas. Escaneé la habitación, mirando a los padres persuadir a los niños a comer, y mirando a otro lado ante las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de Eastern.

—Claro, Percy —dijo la camarera, escribiendo nuestras bebidas. Ella parecía un poco drogada ante su presencia mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Acomodé mi cabello detrás de mis orejas, de repente avergonzada por mi apariencia. — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —Pregunté mordazmente.

Percy se inclinó sobre la mesa con los codos, sus ojos color marrón fijos en los míos. —Así qué, ¿cuál es tu historia, Pidge? ¿Eres una odia-hombres en general o sólo me odias a mí?

—Creo que sólo a ti —me quejé.

Se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por mi estado de ánimo. —No puedo comprenderte. Tú eres la única chica que ha estado disgustada conmigo antes del sexo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención.

—No es un truco. Simplemente no me caes bien.

—No estarías aquí si no te gustara.

Mi ceño involuntariamente se suavizó y suspiré. —No digo que eres una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo por el sólo hecho de tener una vagina. —Me concentré en los granos de sal en la mesa hasta que oí un sonido ahogado de la dirección de Percy.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y se estremecía de la risa. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me estás matando! Eso es. Hemos de ser amigos. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—No me importa ser amigos, pero eso no quiere decir que tratarás de meterte en mis bragas cada cinco segundos.

—No dormirás conmigo. Lo entiendo.

Traté de no sonreír, pero fallé.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. —Te doy mi palabra. Ni siquiera pensaré en tus bragas… a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y me incliné en ellos.

—Y eso no sucederá, por lo que podemos ser amigos.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras él se inclinaba un poco más cerca. —Nunca digas nunca.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —Le pregunté—. ¿Siempre has sido Percy "Mad Dog" Jackson o sólo desde que llegaste aquí? —Utilicé dos dedos en cada mano como comillas cuando dije su apodo, y por primera vez su confianza se desvaneció. Él parecía un poco avergonzado.

—No. Connor comenzó eso después de mi primera pelea.

Sus respuestas cortas estaban comenzando a fastidiarme. — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás nada acerca de ti mismo?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Las cosas normales. De dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando seas grande… cosas así.

—Soy de aquí, nací y crecí, y estoy matriculándome en justicia criminal.

Con un suspiro, desenrolló sus cubiertos y los enderezó junto a su plato. Él miró sobre su hombro, y noté su mandíbula tensarse un poco por los que nos rodeaban. Dos mesas ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol soccer de Eastern estalló en carcajadas, y Percy parecía estar molesto por lo que se reían.

—Estás bromeando. —le dije con incredulidad.

—No, soy un local. —dijo él, distraído.

—Me refería sobre tu especialidad. No pareces ser el tipo de justicia criminal.

Sus cejas se juntaron, de pronto concentrado en nuestra conversación. — ¿Por qué?

Recorrí los tatuajes que cubrían su brazo. —Sólo voy a decir que pareces más criminal y menos justicia.

—No me meto en problemas… en su mayor parte. Papá era muy estricto.

— ¿Dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño, —dijo como sin nada.

—Yo… yo lo siento. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su respuesta me pilló con la guardia baja.

Rechazó mi simpatía. —No me acuerdo de ella. Mis hermanos lo hacen, pero yo sólo tenía tres años cuando murió.

—Cuatro hermanos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo logras mantenerlos en regla? —Me burlé.

—Los mantengo por quien golpea más fuerte, lo que también es de mayor a menor. Pablo, los gemelos… Pete y Peter, y Parker. Nunca, nunca estés sola en un cuarto con Pete y Peter. Aprendí la mitad de lo que hago en el Circulo de ellos. Parker era el más pequeño, pero él es rápido. Él es el único que puede azotarme un golpe, ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, atónita ante la idea de cinco Percy´s corriendo en un hogar. — ¿Todos tienen tatuajes?

—Más o menos. Excepto Pablo. Él es un ejecutivo de publicidad en California.

— ¿Y tu papá? ¿Dónde está?

—Por allí —dijo. Su mandíbula tensa nuevamente, cada vez más irritado con el equipo de fútbol.

— ¿De qué se están riendo? —Pregunté, señalando a la mesa ruidosa. Él negó con la cabeza, claramente sin querer compartir. Me crucé de brazos y me retorcí en mi asiento, nerviosa sobre lo que estaban diciendo que le causó tanto enfado. —Cuéntame.

—Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar, primero. No es por lo general… lo mío.

— ¿Primero? —Cuando la comprensión se posó en cara, Percy hizo una mueca de dolor al ver mi expresión. Hablé antes de pensar—. Y yo que tenía miedo de que se estuvieran riendo de ti por ser visto conmigo así vestida, y ellos creen que voy a dormir contigo —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué no querría ser visto contigo?

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —Pregunté, tratando de evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—De ti. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? —preguntó.

—Oh, eh… educación general, por el momento. Todavía estoy indecisa, pero me estoy inclinando hacia contabilidad.

—Tú no eres de aquí, sin embargo. Debes ser un trasplante.

—Wichita. Igual que Thalia.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde Kansas?

Cogí la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza.

—Sólo teníamos que escapar.

— ¿De qué?

—Mis padres.

—Oh. ¿Qué hay sobre Thalia? ¿Ella tiene problemas con sus padres, también?

—No, Zeus y su esposa son geniales. Ellos prácticamente me criaron. Ella sólo vino a lo largo; ella no quería que viniese sola.

Percy asintió con la cabeza. —Así que, ¿por qué Eastern?

— ¿Qué pasa con el tercer grado? —Le dije. Las preguntas estaban dirigiéndose de una pequeña charla a lo personal, y estaba comenzando a sentirme incómoda.

Varias sillas entrechocaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó sus asientos. Intercambiaron una última broma antes de serpentear hacia la puerta. Los que estaban en la parte trasera empujaron a los de adelante para escapar antes de que Percy hiciera su camino a través de la habitación. Se sentó, obligando a la frustración y la ira a desvanecerse.

Levanté una ceja.

—Ibas a decir por qué elegiste Eastern —dijo.

—Es difícil de explicar, —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Creo que sólo se sentía bien.

Él sonrió cuando abrió el menú. —Sé lo que quieres decir.

_**1 Mad Dog, en español significa Perro Rabioso. **_

_**2 Pigeon, en español es la traducción de Paloma, es un apodo por tener el pecho manchado de sangre.**_

_**3 Bolsear, es una manera vulgar de decir que él no se aprovechara. **_

_**4Finch, no se me ocurre ningún nombre para este personaje asi que lo dejare con ese.**_

_**Hola…**_

_**Espero les guste… confieso estaba nerviosa… pero déjenme sus opiniones en un Review**_

_**Nos leemos luego!**_

_**Thefhitha Stark de Jackson1…**_


	3. Cerdo

_**Los personajes con los cuales se llevara a cabo la historia, no son míos son del grandioso escritor Rick Riordan… Y la trama de Jamie McGuire**_

_**Cerdo **_

Caras conocidas ocupaban los asientos de nuestra mesa del almuerzo favorita. Thalia se sentó en un lado de mí, Finch en el otro, y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Nico y hermanos Sigma Tau. Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería, y el aire acondicionado parecía estar descompuesto nuevamente. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

—Hola, Chris —dijo Nico, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de mí. Su piel aceitunada y ojos color chocolate contrastaba con la gorra blanda del equipo de futbol de Eastern.

—Te perdí después del partido del sábado, Nico. Bebí una o seis cervezas en tu honor. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco. Llevé a Thals a cenar. —dijo, inclinándose para besar la rubia cabellera de Thalia.

—Estás sentado en mi silla, Chris. Chris se volvió a ver a Percy parado detrás de él, y luego me miró a mí, sorprendido. —Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Percy?

—Absolutamente, no. —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Chris miró a Percy, quien lo miraba expectante.

Chris se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja al final de la mesa.

Travis me sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. — ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Annie?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunté, incapaz de apartar mi mirada de su bandeja. La comida misteriosa en su plato parecía una exhibición de cera.

Percy se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. —Las señoras de la cafetería me asustan. No criticaré sus habilidades culinarias.

No puede ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa. El comportamiento de Percy despertaba su curiosidad, y reprimí una sonrisa al ser la única chica a la que habían visto insistir en sentarse cerca.

—Ugh… el examen de Bio es después del almuerzo, —se quejó Thalia.

— ¿Has estudiado? —Le pregunté.

—Dios, no. Pasé toda la noche tranquilizando a mi novio de que no dormirías con Percy.

Los jugadores de fútbol sentados al final de la mesa detuvieron su desagradable risa para escuchar más de cerca, provocando a los demás estudiantes darse cuenta. Miré a Thalia, pero ella no le importaba la culpa, empujando a Nico con el hombro.

—Jesús, Nico. Lo pasas tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Percy, lanzando un paquete de salsa de tomate a su primo. Nico no contestó, pero sonrió con diversión en dirección a Percy.

Thalia frotó su espalda. —Él va a estar bien. Sólo le tomará un tiempo para creer que Annie es resistente a sus encantos.

—No he tratado de seducirla —resopló Percy, pareciendo ofendido—. Ella es mi amiga.

Miré a Nico. —Te lo dije. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Nico finalmente me vio a los ojos, y al ver mi expresión sincera, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

— ¿Tú estudiaste? —me preguntó Percy.

Fruncí el ceño. —Ninguna cantidad de estudio me va a ayudar con la Biología. Es algo que no puedo entender del todo.

Percy se puso de pie. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos a tomar tus notas. Voy a ayudarte a estudiar.

—Percy…

—Levanta tu trasero, Pidge. Vas a aprobar ese examen.

Tiré una de las largas trenzas rubias de Thalia mientras pasaba. —Nos vemos en clase, Thals. Ella sonrió. —Te voy a guardar un asiento. Necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir.

Percy me siguió hasta mi habitación y saqué mi guía de estudio mientras él abrió el libro. Me interrogó sin descanso, y luego aclaró algunas cosas que no entendía. En la forma en que él explicaba, los conceptos pasaron de ser confusos a obvio.

—… Y las células somáticas usan mitosis para reproducirse. Eso es cuando tienes las fases. Suenan como una especie de nombre de mujer: Prometa Anatela.

Me eché a reír. — ¿Prometa Anatelo?

—Profase, Metafase, Anafase y Telofase.

—Prometa Anatelo, —repetí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Golpeó mi cabeza con los papeles. —Lo tienes. Ahora sabes esta guía al derecho y al revés. Suspiré.

—Bueno… ya veremos. —Te acompañaré a clase. Te cuestionaré en el camino. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. —No te enfadarás si repruebo el examen, ¿verdad?

—No reprobarás, Pidge. Tenemos que empezar antes del siguiente, sin embargo, —dijo, caminando junto a mí hacia el edificio de ciencia.

— ¿Cómo vas a darme clases particulares, hacer tu tarea, estudiar y entrenar para tus peleas?

Percy se echó a reír. —No entreno para mis peleas. Connor me llama, me dice dónde es la lucha y voy.

Sacudí mi cabeza con incredulidad mientras él sostenía el papel delante de él para hacer la primera pregunta. Estuvimos a punto de terminar una segunda ronda de la guía de estudio cuando llegamos a mi clase.

—Patea sus traseros —él sonrió y me entregó las notas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola, Percy.

Me volví para a un chico alto, algo desgarbado, sonreírle a Percy en su camino al salón de clases.

—Harry1 —Percy asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron un poco cuando me miró, y él sonrió. — Hola, Annie.

—Hola. —dije, sorprendida de que él supiera mi nombre. Lo había visto en clase, pero nunca había hablado con él.

Harry continuó a su asiento, bromeando con los que se sentaban junto a él. — ¿Quién es? —Le pregunté.

Percy se encogió de hombros, pero la piel alrededor de sus ojos parecía más tensa que antes. —Harry Osborn1. Es uno de mis hermanos de Sig Tau.

— ¿Estás en una fraternidad? —Pregunté, dudosa.

—Sigma Tau, al igual que Nico. Pensé que ya lo sabías. —dijo, mirando más allá de mí a Harry.

—Bueno… no pareces el tipo de fraternidad. —le dije, mirando a los tatuajes en sus antebrazos.

Percy volvió su atención hacia mí y me sonrió. —Mi papá es un ex alumno, y todos mis hermanos son Sig Tau… es una cosa de familia.

— ¿Y ellos esperan que jures? —Le pregunté, escéptica.

—En realidad no. Sólo son chicos buenos —dijo, agitando mis papeles—. Es mejor que vayas a clase.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dije, dándole un codazo. Thalia pasó y la seguí a nuestros asientos.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. —Es un buen tutor.

—Es un buen amigo, también.

Ella parecía decepcionada, y reí ante la expresión de su rostro.

Siempre había sido el sueño de Thalia que ambas saliéramos con amigos en común, y chicos que fueran primos para ella era sacarse el premio mayor. Ella quería compartir la misma habitación cuando decidió venir conmigo a Eastern, pero veté su idea, con la esperanza de extender mis alas un poco. Una vez que terminó de hacer pucheros, se centró en la búsqueda de un amigo de Nico al cual presentarme.

El sano interés de Percy hacia mí había superado sus expectativas.

Terminé rápidamente la prueba y me senté en las escaleras del edificio, esperando a Thalia. Cuando ella se dejó caer a mi lado en derrota, esperé a que hablara.

— ¡Eso fue horrible! —Exclamó.

—Deberías de estudiar con nosotros. Percy lo explica muy bien.

Thalia gimió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡Tú no fuiste ayuda en absoluto! ¿No podrías haberme dado un guiño de cortesía o algo así? —Enganché mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y caminé con ella hasta nuestro dormitorio.

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

Durante la siguiente semana, Percy me ayudó con mi trabajo de historia y me tuteó en Biología. Nos paramos juntos escaneando la lista de calificaciones fuera de la oficina del profesor Campbell. Mi número de estudiante estaba a tres puntos de la cima.

— ¡La tercera calificación más alta en el examen! ¡Bien hecho, Pidge! — Dijo, abrazándome. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y orgullo, y un sentimiento extraño me hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Gracias, Perce. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. —le dije, tirando de su camiseta.

Él me tiró sobre su hombro, abriéndose camino entre la multitud detrás de nosotros. — ¡Abran paso! ¡Muévanse, gente! ¡Vamos a darle paso a esta pobre mujer con un desfigurado, horrible y descomunal cerebro! ¡Ella es un jodido genio!

Me reí ante las expresiones divertidas y curiosas de mis compañeros de clase.

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

Como pasaban los días, nos vimos involucrados en los rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Percy ayudó a calmar los chismes. Él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se nos veía junto, más gente entendía nuestra platónica relación por lo que era. A pesar de las constantes preguntas de nuestro compromiso, el flujo de atención que Percy recibía de sus compañeros no cedió.

Él siguió sentándose a mi lado en historia y comiendo conmigo en el almuerzo. No tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que me había equivocado sobre él, incluso mostrándome defensiva ante a los que no conocían a Percy como yo lo hacía.

En la cafetería, Percy puso una lata de jugo de naranja delante de mí.

—No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Yo iba a tomar uno —dije, quitándome la chaqueta.

—Bueno, ahora no tienes que hacerlo. —dijo, mostrando el hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

Chris dio un resoplido. — ¿Ella te convirtió en mandilón, Percy? ¿Qué sigue después, abanicarla con una hoja de palmera, mientras usas un Speedo2?

Percy le lanzó una mirada asesina y salté a su defensa. —Tú no podrías llenar un Speedo2, Chris. Cierra tu estúpida boca.

— ¡Tranquila, Annie! ¡Estaba bromeando! —dijo Chris, levantado sus manos.

—Sólo… no hables así de él. —le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de Percy era una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud. —Ahora sí que lo he visto todo. Acabo de ser defendido por una chica, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Antes de irse con su bandeja, ofreció una mirada de advertencia a Chris, y luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de fumadores fuera del edificio.

Traté de no mirarlo mientras reías y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él, Thalia me golpeó con el codo en las costillas cuando se dio cuenta de que mi atención estaba en otra parte.

— ¿Qué ves, Annie?

—Nada. No estoy mirando nada.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Percy se cansa de eso.

Nico asintió con la cabeza. —Lo hace. Todo el mundo piensa que es un imbécil, pero si supieran la cantidad de paciencia que hace frente a todas las chicas que piensan que lo pueden domar… él no puede ir a ninguna parte sin ser molestado. Confía en mí; él es mucho más amable de lo que yo lo sería.

—Oh, como si no te gustaría. —dijo Thalia, besando la mejilla de Nico.

Percy estaba terminado su cigarrillo fuera de la cafetería cuando pasé. —Espera, Pidge. Te acompaño.

—No tienes que acompañarme a todas las clases, Percy. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.

Percy fue fácilmente distraído por una chica con pelo largo y negro y una falda corta caminando mientras le sonrió. Él la siguió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de la chica, arrojando su cigarrillo.

—Te veré más tarde, Pidge.

—Sí. —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras él trotaba hacia la chica.

El asiento de Percy permaneció vacío durante la clase, y me encontré a mí misma un poco enfadada con él por perder la clase por una chica a la que no conocía. El Profesor Quiron terminó la clase temprano, y me apresuré por el césped, consciente de que tenía que encontrarme con Finch a las tres para entregarle las notas de La Música de Sherri Cassidy. Miré mi reloj y apresuré el paso.

— ¿Annie?

Harry corrió por el césped hasta llegar a mi lado. —No creo que nos hemos conocido formalmente, —dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Harry Osborn.

Tomé su mano y sonreí. —Annabeth Chase.

—Estaba detrás de ti cuando recibiste tu calificación de biología. Felicidades. —sonrió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias. Percy ayudó, o habría estado al final de la lista, créeme.

—Oh, ustedes son…

—Amigos.

Harry asintió y sonrió. — ¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Por lo general sólo hablamos de biología y comida.

Harry se echó a reír. —Eso suena como Percy.

En la puerta de Morgan Hall, Harry escaneó mi cara con sus grandes ojos azules. —Deberías venir. Será divertido.

—Hablaré con Thalia. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.

— ¿Son un paquete?

—Hemos hecho un pacto este verano. No asistiremos a ninguna fiesta sin la otra.

—Inteligente. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Ella conoció a Nico en la clase de orientación, por lo que en realidad no he tenido que estar junto a ella tanto. Esta será la primera vez que necesitaré preguntarle, estoy segura que estará feliz de venir. —Me regañé internamente. No sólo estaba balbuceando, sino que había hecho obvio que yo no era invitada a fiestas.

—Genial. Nos vemos allí. —dijo. Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de Banana Republic con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.

Lo vi alejarse; él era alto, limpio, con una camisa apretada de vestir a rayas y jeans. Su cabello lacio y castaño oscuro se veían bien cuando caminaba.

Me mordí el labio, halagada por su invitación.

—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Finch en mi oído.

—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le pregunté, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es lindo… en la posición de misionero o algo así.

— ¡Finch! —Grité, golpeándolo en el hombro.

— ¿Obtuviste las notas de Sherri?

—Sí, —dije, sacándolas de mi bolso. Él encendió un cigarrillo, lo sostuvo entre los labios y miró hacia los papeles.

—Jodidamente brillante. —dijo, escaneando las páginas. Él las dobló y guardó en su bolsillo—. Lo bueno es que las calderas de Morgan no están funcionando. Necesitarás una ducha de agua fría después de recibir miradas lascivas por ese alto chico.

— ¿Los dormitorios no tienen agua caliente? —Gemí.

—Eso es lo que cuentan. —Dijo Finch, deslizando su mochila sobre su hombro—. Me voy a Algebra. Dile a Thals que dije que no se olvide de mí este fin de semana.

—Yo le diré. —me quejé, mirando las paredes de ladrillo antiguo de nuestro dormitorio. Caminé a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

—No hay agua caliente. —murmuró Rachel desde su lado del escritorio.

—He oído.

Mi celular sonó, lo abrí para encontrarme con un mensaje de Thalia maldiciendo las calderas. Unos minutos después se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Thalia entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus brazos cruzados. — ¿Pueden creer esta mierda? ¿Cuánto no estamos pagando y ni siquiera podemos tomar una ducha con agua caliente?

Rachel suspiró. —Deja de quejarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novio? ¿No has estado quedándote con él, de todos modos?

Los ojos de Thalia se enfocaron en Rachel. —Buena idea, Rachel. El hecho de que seas una perra es útil a veces.

Rachel mantuvo sus ojos en el monitor de su computadora, sin inmutarse por el golpe de Thalia.

Thalia sacó su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje de texto con una velocidad y precisión asombrosa. Su teléfono sonó, y ella me sonrió. —Nos vamos a quedar con Nico y Percy hasta que arreglen las calderas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me quedaré! —Grité.

—Oh, sí que lo harás. No hay ninguna razón para que te quedes atrapada aquí, congelándote en la ducha cuando Percy y Nico tienen dos baños en su apartamento.

—No he sido invitada.

—Yo te estoy invitando. Nic ya dijo que estaba bien. Puedes dormir en el sofá… si es que Percy no lo está utilizando.

— ¿Y si lo está usando?

Thalia se encogió de hombros. —Entonces puedes dormir en la cama de Percy.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —No seas un bebé, Annie. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Si él no ha intentado nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo hará.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi boca se cerrara. Percy había estado a mí alrededor en una u otra manera todas las noches durante semanas. Había estado tan ocupada asegurándome de que todos notaran que sólo éramos amigos, que no se me había ocurrido que él realmente sólo estaba interesado en nuestra amistad. No estaba segura por qué, pero me sentí insultada.

Rachel nos miró con incredulidad. — ¿Percy Jackson no ha intentado dormir contigo?

—Somos amigos. —le dije en tono defensivo.

—Lo sé, pero él ni siquiera ha… ¿intentado? Él ha dormido con todo el mundo.

—Excepto nosotras. —dijo Thalia, mirándola—. Y tú.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, nunca lo he conocido. Sólo he oído rumores.

—Exactamente. —le espeté—. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Rachel regresó a su monitor, ajena a nuestra presencia.

Suspiré. —Muy bien, Thals. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

—Asegúrate de empacar por unos días, quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará arreglar las calderas. —dijo, muy emocionada.

El temor se apoderó de mí como si estuviera a punto de entrar al territorio del enemigo.

—Ugh… bien. Thalia saltó cuando me abrazó. — ¡Esto será tan divertido!

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

Media hora más tarde empacamos nuestras cosas en su Honda y nos dirigimos al apartamento. Thalia muy apenas tomó una respiración entre sus divagaciones mientras conducía. Ella sonó la bocina cuando se estacionó frente al apartamento. Nico corrió por las escaleras, y sacó nuestras maletas del maletero, siguiéndonos por las escaleras.

—Está abierto. —resopló.

Thalia abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. Nico gruñó cuando puso nuestro equipaje en el suelo. — ¡Jesús, Bebé! ¡Tú maleta pesa nueve kilos más que la de Annie!

Thalia y yo nos quedamos inmóviles cuando una mujer salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la blusa.

—Hola. —dijo ella, sorprendida. Sus ojos llenos de rímel corrido nos examinaron antes de observar el equipaje. La reconocí como la morena de piernas largas que Percy había seguido de la cafetería.

Thalia miró a Nico.

Él levantó las manos. — ¡Ella está con Percy!

Percy apareció en la esquina en un par de calzoncillos y bostezó. Él miró a su invitada, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en el espada. —Mis invitados están aquí. Es mejor que te vayas.

Ella sonrió y echó los brazos alrededor de él, besando su cuello. —Voy a dejar mi número de teléfono en el mostrador.

—Eh… no te preocupes por eso. —dijo Percy en tono casual.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¡Otra vez! —dijo Thalia. Ella miró a la mujer—. ¿Cómo es que estás sorprendida por esto? ¡Él es Percy follador Jackson! Él es famoso por esto mismo, y aun así se sorprenden. —dijo, volviéndose a Nico. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, haciendo un gesto para que se calmara.

La chica entrecerró los ojos hacia Percy y luego agarró su bolso y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Percy caminó a la cocina y abrió la nevera como si nada hubiera pasado.

Thalia negó con la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo. Nico la siguió, balanceando su cuerpo para compensar el peso de la maleta mientras caminaba.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón y suspiré, preguntándome si estaba loca por haber aceptado venir. No sabía que el apartamento de Nico era una puerta giratoria para chicas cabezas huecas.

Percy estaba detrás de la barra de desayuno, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió. — ¿Qué pasa, Pidge? ¿Día duro?

—No, estoy profundamente disgustada.

— ¿Conmigo? —Él estaba sonriendo. Debería haber sabido que él esperaba esta conversación. Eso sólo me hizo menos dispuesta a detenerme.

—Sí, contigo. ¿Cómo puedes usar a alguien así como así y tratarlas de esa manera?

— ¿Cómo la traté? Ella ofreció su número, yo me negué.

Mi boca se abrió ante su falta de remordimiento. — ¿Tendrás relaciones sexuales con ella, pero no tomarás su número?

Percy se inclinó sobre el mostrador con los codos. — ¿Por qué iba a querer su número si no la iba a llamar?

— ¿Por qué dormir con ella si no la vas a llamar?

—No prometo nada a nadie, Pidge. Ella no estipuló una relación antes de extender sus piernas en mi sofá.

Miré el sofá con repugnancia. —Ella es la hija de alguien, Percy. ¿Qué pasa si, en un futuro, alguien trata así a tu hija?

—Mi hija sabrá algo mejor que quitarse las bragas por un imbécil que acaba de conocer, vamos a decirlo de esa manera.

Me crucé de brazos, enfadada de que él tuviera razón. —Así que, además de admitir que eres un imbécil, estás diciendo que porque ella se acostó contigo, ¿ella merecía ser desechada como un gato callejero?

—Estoy diciendo que fui honesto con ella. Ella es un adulto, fue de mutuo acuerdo… ella estaba un poco ansiosa al respecto si quieres saber la verdad. Actúas como si he cometido un crimen.

—Ella no parecía entender tus intenciones, Percy.

—Las mujeres suelen justificar sus acciones con lo que sus cabezas les dicen. Ella no me dijo por adelantado que esperaba una relación más de lo que yo le dije que esperaba sexo sin compromiso. ¿Cómo es diferente?

—Eres un cerdo.

Percy se encogió de hombros. —Me han llamado peor.

Miré el sofá, los cojines todavía ladeados y amontonados por su uso reciente. Retrocedí ante la idea de cuántas mujeres se han ofrecido a sí mismas sobre esa tela.

—Creo que dormiré en el sillón reclinable. —me quejé.

— ¿Por qué?

Lo miré, furiosa por su expresión confusa.

— ¡No dormiré en esa cosa! ¡Dios sabe sobre lo que estaría acostándome!

Levantó mi equipaje del piso. —No dormirás en el sofá o en el sillón reclinable. Tú dormirás en mi cama.

—La que es más antihigiénica que el sofá, estoy segura.

—Nunca ha estado nadie en mi cama aparte de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Dame un descanso!

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Las bolseo en el sofá. No las dejo entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué se me permite a mí en tu cama?

Una de las esquinas de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Estás planeando tener sexo conmigo esta noche?

— ¡No! —Por eso. Ahora levanta tu trasero malhumorado, toma tu ducha con agua caliente, y después podemos estudiar algo de Bio.

Lo miré por un momento y luego a regañadientes hice lo que él ordenó. Me quedé bajo la ducha por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua lavara mis molestias. Masajeando el champú en mi pelo, suspiré por lo maravilloso que era tomar una ducha en un baño no comunitario una vez más—sin sandalias, sin neceser, sólo la mezcla relajante de agua y vapor.

La puerta se abrió y salté. — ¿Thals?

—No, soy yo. —dijo Percy.

Automáticamente envolví mis brazos sobre las partes que no quería que él viera. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Fuera!

—Olvidaste una toalla y he traído tu ropa, cepillo de dientes y una crema extraña para el rostro que encontré en tu bolsa.

— ¿Buscaste entre mis cosas? —Grité. Él no respondió. En su lugar, oí girar el grifo y el sonido de un cepillo de dientes contra dientes.

Me asomé por la cortina de plástico, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho. — ¡Fuera, Percy!

Él me miró, con los labios cubiertos de espuma de pasta de dientes. —No puedo ir a la cama sin cepillarme los dientes.

—Si te acercas a un metro de la cortina, te sacaré los ojos mientras duermas

—No voy a mirar, Pidge. —rió.

Esperé bajo el agua con los brazos bien envueltos sobre mi pecho. Él escupió, gorgoteó y escupió de nuevo, luego la puerta se cerró. Enjuagué el jabón de mi piel, me sequé tan rápido como me fue posible, y luego me puse la camiseta y shorts, colocándome mis gafas y cepillé un peine a través de mi cabello. La crema hidratante de noche que Percy había traído llamó mi atención, y no pude evitar sonreír. Él era atento y agradable cuando lo quería ser.

Percy abrió la puerta otra vez. — ¡Vamos, Annie! ¡Me estoy haciendo viejo!

Arrojé el peine en su dirección y él se agachó, cerrando la puerta y riéndose durante el camino a su habitación. Me lavé los dientes y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo, pasando el dormitorio de Nico en el camino.

—Buenas noches, Annie. —llamó Thalia desde la oscuridad.

Dudé antes de golpear dos suaves golpes en la puerta de Percy.

—Entra, Pidge. No tienes que tocar.

Él abrió la puerta y entré, viendo su cama de hierro negro paralela a la línea de ventanas en el extremo de la habitación. Las paredes estaban desnudas a excepción de un solitario sombrero encima de la cabecera. Casi esperaba que su habitación estuviera cubierta de posters de mujeres semi desnudas, pero ni siquiera vi un anuncio para una marca de cerveza. Su cama era negra, su alfombra gris, todo lo demás en la habitación era blanco. Parecía como si acabara de mudarse.

—Bonita pijama. —dijo Percy, notando mi short a cuadros color amarillo y azul marino y mi camisa de Eastern. Se sentó en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas a la almohada a su lado —. Bien, ven. No voy a morderte.

—No te tengo miedo. —Le dije, acercándome a la cama y dejando el libro de biología junto a él—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia su mesa de noche. —Primer cajón.

Me estiré sobre la cama y abrí el cajón, encontrando tres bolígrafos, un lápiz, un tubo de jalea KY, y un tazón de cristal lleno de paquetes de diferentes marcas de condones. Asqueada, tomé una lapicera y cerré el cajón.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, dándole vuelta a una página del libro.

— ¿Robaste la clínica de salud?

—No. ¿Por qué?

Quité la tapa de la pluma, incapaz de mantener la expresión de asco fuera de mi rostro. —Tu suministro de preservativos para toda la vida.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Percy regresó al libro, una irónica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Él leyó las notas para mí, resaltando los puntos principales, mientras él me hacía preguntas y pacientemente explicaba lo que yo no entendía.

Después de una hora, me quité las gafas y froté los ojos. —Estoy muerta. No puedo memorizar una macromolécula más.

Percy sonrió, cerrando el libro. —Muy bien.

Hice una pausa, sin estar segura sobre nuestros arreglos para dormir. Percy salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo, murmurando algo en la habitación de Nico antes de encender la ducha. Me envolví en la colcha y la tiré hasta mi cuello, escuchando el ruido agudo del agua corriendo a través de las tuberías.

Diez minutos más tarde, el agua se cerró y el piso crujió bajo los pasos de Percy. Echó a andar por la habitación con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas. Él tenía tatuajes en ambos lados de su pecho, el arte tribal oscuro cubriendo cada uno de sus abultados hombros. En su brazo derecho, las líneas y los símbolos negros se extendían desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, en el izquierdo, los tatuajes se detenían en su codo, con sólo una línea de escritura en la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Intencionalmente me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras que él se paró frente a su tocador y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse un par de bóxers.

Después de apagar la luz, se metió en la cama junto a mí.

— ¿Dormirás aquí también? —Pregunté, volviéndome para mirarlo. La luna llena fuera de la ventana oscureció su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Esta es mi cama.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hice una pausa. Mis otras opciones eran el sofá o el sillón reclinable.

Percy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Aún no confías en mí? Me comportaré mejor que bien, lo juro. —dijo, levantando los dedos que estaba segura los Boy Scouts de Estados Unidos nunca habían considerado usar.

No discutí, simplemente me di vuelta y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, metiendo las sábanas detrás de mí para que hubiera una clara barrera entre su cuerpo y el mío.

—Buenas noches, Pigeon. —susurró en mi oído. Podía sentir su aliento a menta en mi mejilla, ocasionando que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Gracias a Dios que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no pudiera ver mi embarazosa reacción, o el rubor de mis mejillas.

_**XOXOXOXOXOX**_

Parecía que acaba de cerrar los ojos cuando escuché el reloj despertador. Estiré la mano para apagarlo, pero me sorprendí con horror cuando sentí piel cálida bajo mis dedos. Traté de recordar dónde estaba. Cuando la respuesta llegó, me mortificó el hecho que Percy pensara que lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿Percy? La alarma —susurré. Él aún no se movía—. ¡Percy! —Dije, dándole un codazo. Cuando todavía no se movía, me estiré a través de él, buscando a tientas en la penumbra hasta que sentí la parte superior del reloj. Sin saber cómo apagarlo, golpeé la cima del mismo hasta que pulsé el botón de dormitar, y luego caí sobre mi almohada nuevamente.

Percy se echó a reír.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

—Te prometí que me portaría bien. No dije nada al respecto de permitirte acostarte sobre mí.

—No me acosté sobre ti, —protesté—. No podía alcanzar el reloj. Esa tiene que ser la alarma más molesta que he oído. Suena como un animal moribundo.

Estiró su mano y presionó un botón. — ¿Quieres desayuno?

Lo miré fijamente y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No tengo hambre.

—Bueno, yo sí. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cafetería que está cerca?

—No creo que pueda soportar tu falta de habilidad para conducir temprano por la mañana. —le dije. Levanté mis pies por el lado de la cama y los metí en mis pantuflas, arrastrándome a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó.

—A vestirme e ir a clase. ¿Necesitas un itinerario mientras estoy aquí?

Percy se estiró y luego caminó hasta mí en sus bóxers. — ¿Siempre eres tan temperamental o ese malestar disminuirá una vez que creas que no estoy creando algún elaborado plan para meterme en tus pantalones? —Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros y sentí sus pulgares acariciar mi piel al unísono.

—No soy temperamental.

Se inclinó me susurró en mi oído. —No quiero acostarme contigo, Pidge. Te aprecio demasiado.

Pasó junto a mí para ir al baño, y que quedé allí, aturdida. Las palabras de Rachel se repetían en mi mente. Percy Jackson dormía con todas; no pude evitar sentirme deficiente al saber de qué él no tenía ganas de intentar dormir conmigo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Thalia entró.

— ¡Arriba, arriba, levántate y brilla! —Sonrió, bostezando.

—Te pareces a tu madre, Thals. —me quejé, rebuscando en mi maleta.

—Oh… ¿alguien no durmió bien anoche?

—Él apenas respiró en mi dirección. —le dije mordazmente.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Thalia. —Oh.

— ¿Oh, qué?

—Nada. —dijo ella, volviendo a la habitación de Nico.

Percy estaba en la cocina, tarareando una canción al azar mientras cocinaba huevos revueltos. — ¿Estás segura que no quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

Nico y Thalia entraron y Nico tomó dos platos del gabinete, sosteniéndolos mientras Percy servía una porción en cada uno. Nico puso los platos en la barra, él y Thalia se sentaron juntos, satisfaciendo el apetito que probablemente gastaron la noche anterior.

—No me mires así, Nic. Lo siento, sólo que no quiero ir. —dijo Thalia.

—Bebé, la Casa tiene una fiesta de parejas dos veces al año. —dijo Nico mientras masticaba—. Aún falta un mes. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para encontrar un vestido y hacer todas esas cosas de chicas.

—Lo haría, Nic… es muy dulce… pero no voy a conocer a nadie allí.

—Muchas de las chicas que estarán no conocen a los demás. —dijo, sorprendido por el rechazo.

Ella se dejó caer en su silla. —Las chicas perras de la hermandad son invitadas a esas cosas. Todas se conocerán entre sí… será extraño.

—Vamos, Thalia. No me obligues a ir solo.

—Bueno… ¿tal vez podrías buscar a alguien para que invite a Annie? — Dijo ella, mirándome y luego a Percy.

Percy levantó una ceja y Nico negó con la cabeza.

—Perce no va a fiestas de parejas. Es algo a donde llevarías tu novia… y Percy no… ya sabes.

Thalia se encogió de hombros. —Podemos conseguirle a alguien.

Entrecerré mis ojos en su dirección. —Te puedo escuchar, sabes.

Thalia usó la cara que ella sabía que no podía decir no.

— ¿Por favor, Annie? Vamos a encontrarte un buen tipo que sea divertido e ingenioso, y podrás asegurarte que sea guapo… ¡te prometo que pasarás un buen rato! Y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se lleven bien.

Percy lanzó el plato al fregadero. —Yo no he dicho que no la llevaría.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —No me hagas ningún favor, Percy.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Pidge. Las fiestas de parejas son para chicos con novias, y todo el mundo sabe que yo no hago eso de novias. Pero no tendré que preocuparme de que tú esperes un anillo de compromiso después.

Thalia hizo un puchero. — ¿Por fis, Annie?

— ¡No me mires así! —Me quejé—. Percy no quiere ir, yo no quiero ir… nosotros no seremos muy divertidos.

Travis se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el fregadero. —Yo no dije que no quería ir. Creo que sería divertido si los cuatro asistimos, —se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de todos se centraron en mí y yo retrocedí. — ¿Por qué no pasamos el rato aquí?

Thalia puso mala cara y Nico se inclinó hacia adelante. —Porque tengo que ir, Annie. Soy un estudiante de primer año; tengo que asegurarme de que todo pase sin problemas, que todo el mundo tenga una cerveza en mano, y cosas así.

Travis cruzó la cocina y envolvió el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirando de mí hacia él. —Vamos, Pidge. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Miré a Thalia, luego a Nico y, finalmente, a Percy. —Sí. —suspiré.

Thalia chilló y me abrazó, y sentí la mano de Nico en mi espalda. — Gracias, Annie. —dijo Nico.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**1Harry Osborn: Puse este personaje… sé que no pertenece a ninguno de los dos libros pero cuando leía Beautiful Disaster me lo imaginaba a él… (Actor en The Amazing Spider Man 2: The Threat Of Electro)**_

_**2Speedo: famosa marca de trajes de baño, caracterizados por ser extremadamente estrechos y pegados como una segunda piel.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Holaaaa… **_

_**Lo siento por tardar tanto pero aquí está el capítulo…**_

_**Déjenme Reviews!...**_

_**Enserio motívenme a seguir actualizando…**_

_**Mientras más Reviews me dejen más rápido actualizare…**_

_**Thefhitha Stark de Jackson1…**_


End file.
